A Piece of My Heart
by Mariah-Forever1997
Summary: Isabella McCarthy a.k.a Bella is a teenage popstar who is a vamp little did she know that her brother Emmett is alive after eighty years!
1. Finding the Truth

I do not own twilight.

EmPOV

It has been forever since I last saw my Belly Bells. I never told my new family about her. It hurt so much to think about her. She died not know I was alive well… still on earth. I only fought the bear for her. I remember it like it was yesterday.

*FLASHBACK*

"_Emmy-Bear?" I opened my eyes to see nothing but darkness. I was probably hallucinating. "Emmy is you awake?" now I was alarmed. She sounded scared. I looked around for her, but I found no sight of her. That's when I heard her scream bloody murder._

"_" What the heck? I ran outside the tent to see a bear hovering over my frightened looking sister. Without thinking I charged at the bear. I knew I was going to get hurt but I wanted to do something. I didn't hear the screams of my six-year old sister until the bear swiped at me. _

"_EMMY IMMA GO GET HELP! PLEASE DON'T DIE ON ME OKAY? WE'RE BEARS FOREVER RIGHT? SO STAY WITH MY McCARTHY! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME! ILL BE RIGHT BACK I PROMISE! I LOVE YOU…" was all I heard before I blacked out._

*End of Flashback*

It wasn't long until my Rosie found me. I love her ever since, but not more than my sister. Rose was someone who Belly would approve of. She would put any model to shame. Her hair was a rare kind of blonde; her golden eyes always sparkled unless she was angry or upset. She looks like a freaking model. Dude!

Man I'm bored... I wish Jazz was here to wrestle me or something. Everyone went out hunting except for me. All alone. Tragic. I decided to watch some TV. As I was flipping through the channels, I caught a glimpse of a girl who looked like my Belly if she would be older, so I decided to watch it.

"_Hello there watchers from all over. I'm Bri Maskellet here with Isabella McCarthy. The sweet oh so innocent sixteen year old pop star singer."_ The camera turn to Isabella. Wait did that lady say McCarthy? Maybe I'm over-reacting. There are many McCarthy's other than me in this world right?

"_Ah Ms. Bri I told you to call me Bella. How are you doing viewers?"_ But she did look like me right? I mean she has my same color hair and brown eyes. Cute dimples and red pout lips. Okay she is definitely apart of my family now.

"_So Bella, I heard you just recorded a song you and your brother made when you guys were little am I correct?" _The news lady was bothering me. I mean come on she see's that the kid is obviously nervous. "Make it fun" I shouted at the TV.

"_Yea I was six at the time and it took me a while to try to remember some of his parts because one of them is a full passage going really fast. You may not understand but hey it's funny!" _

"_So you have been in the music industry since you were twelve. How come we never seen your brother hmm?" _Okay this lady is pushing her luck. The kid looks like she beginning to cry.

"_Well my brother died when I was seven. He was mauled by a bear try to protect me. His name is Emmett." _She let a couple of tears fall. _"We gave each other nicknames. I was belly or Belly Bells and he was my Emmy Bear. He was my best friend." _She let the rest of her tears fall after that. Poor girl.

Huh. Emmett is a man name. Hey my name is Emmett and Bells called me Emmy Bear and I called her Belly Bells. No way can this be my sister. That was over eighty years ago. Maybe it was a coincidence.

_Hey Murph, YER DUMB!  
Murph: No, YER dumb!  
Gawkman: No, no- YER dumb!  
Murph: Well, yer dumb cuz you got glasses on.  
Gawkman: Well, yer... DUMB!  
Murph: Yer nose is funny, and dumb.  
Gawkman: Well, yer eyes are dumb.  
Murph: Well, I'm gonna sing why yer dumb.__Find More lyrics at .com__  
Gawkman: Didn't see that one coming!_

Murph: Yer books are overdue... Becuz yer dumb.  
Gawkman: Yer hamster ran away... Becuz yer dumb.  
Murph:Yer shirt shrunk in the wash, because it's cotton. AND yer dumb.  
Gawkman::Well, yer toilet overflowed...

Gawkman: You know Murph, yer not the only one who's dumb.  
Murph: Who else is dumb?  
Gawkman: Everybody!  
Murph:Yer right... they're all dumb!

Gawkman: Hey YOU, you go to , Becuz yer dumb.  
Murph: And you downloaded this song Becuz yer dumb.  
Gawkman: Your hemorrhoids are inflamed Becuz yer dumb.  
Murph: Yer brain's all STUPID!

Oh say, can you see Everyone is dumb but me  
I'm never, ever wrong And that's all you'll ever be.

Murph: People who hold out notes are dumb. The longer you do that, the dumber you sound.

Murph: It's daylight savings time... Becuz yer dumb.  
Gawkman: And that guy right there is dumb- Becuz yer dumb.  
Murph: One time you went to McDonalds and some french fries and some ketchup packets and you sat down to eat them but you couldn't get them open so you went to the store to buy some scissors but you didn't have enough money so you started running to your friends house to borrow some money so you could buy some scissors to open your ketchup packets and enjoy your french fries more fully but then just before you got to his front door a piano fell on your head... Becuz yer dumb.

Oh say, can you see Everyone is dumb but me  
I'm never, ever wrong And that's all you'll ever be.

Murph: Yer dumb - the song - now die. Yer dead because yer dumb. Oh wait, you're still alive. Yer still dumb nonetheless.  
Gawkman: (roar)  
Murph: you roared cuz yer dumb!  
(heavy music)  
Murph: ur dumb cuz u thought the heavy part waz over!  
(more heavy music)

Gawkman: You died while in the pit Becuz yer dumb.  
Murph: Your funeral was boring... Cuz yer dumb.  
Gawkman: You're six feet underground Becuz yer dumb.  
Murph: Now yer all dead and stuff.

Gawkman: Yer dumb cuz this sounds like a Deftones song.  
Murph: Yer dumb cuz pandas are endangered.  
Gawkman: Yer dumb cuz everything's composed of matter.  
Murph: Yer dumb because... smiley face  
Gawkman: Yer dumb because this recording studio is just my closet in my apartment. And.. Yer dumb because I'm out of dumb things to say- DUMMY!

WHAT THE HECK MAN! MY SISTERS ALIVE AND THIS TIME I KNOW THIS AINT NO BA JIBBER BLAH! BECAUE THAT'S OUR SONG MAN. OUR SONG.

"_See it's a weird song. Like I said we made it when we were kids."_ Bells said_. "My next song is for my brother. I miss you Emmy."_

_Another day has gone  
I'm still all alone  
How could this be  
You're not here with me  
You never said goodbye  
Someone tell me why  
Did you have to go  
And leave my world so cold_

Everyday I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away  
Something whispers in my ear and says  
That you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay

But you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
But you are not alone

'Lone, 'lone  
Why, 'lone

Just the other night  
I thought I heard you cry  
Asking me to come  
And hold me in your arms  
I can hear your prayers  
Your burdens I will bear  
But first I need your hand  
Then forever can begin

Everyday I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away  
Something whispers in my ear and says  
That you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay

For you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
For you are not alone

Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'  
And girl you know that I'll be there  
I'll be there

You are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay  
For you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart

For you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay

For you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart

For you are not alone...

"_Thanks you guys that was a TWO new songs from my album War of the Evolution."_ Bells said grinning wildly.

"_ENCORE ENCORE ENCORE"_ Wow she was good. Now was a time I wish I had the ability to cry. My sister wrote a song about how much she misses me and I AM RIGHT HERE. ALL THIS TIME MY SISTER WAS LIVING. I had some much anger in me that I didn't realize I punched a whole in the wall.

_We're Takin' Over  
We Have The Truth  
This Is The Mission  
To See It Through_

Don't Point Your Finger  
Not Dangerous  
This Is Our Planet  
You're One Of Us

We're Sendin' Out  
A Major Love  
And This Is Our  
Message To You  
(Message To You)  
The Planets Are Linin' Up  
We're Bringin' Brighter Days  
They're All In Line  
Waitin' For You  
Can't You See . . .?  
You're Just Another Part Of Me . .

A Rhythm Nation  
Fulfill The Truth  
The Final Message  
We're Bring To You  
There Is No Danger  
Fulfill The Truth  
So Come Together  
We're Mean Is You

We're Sendin' Out  
A Major Love  
And This Is Our  
Message To You  
(Message To You)  
The Planets Are Linin' Up  
We're Bringin' Brighter Days  
They're All In Line  
Waitin' For You  
So Look The Truth  
You're Just Another Part Of Me . .

We're Sendin' Out  
A Major Love  
And This Is Our  
Message To You  
(Message To You)  
The Planets Are Linin' Up  
We're Bringin' Brighter Days  
They're All In Line  
Waitin' For You  
Can't You See . . .?  
You're Just Another Part Of Me  
Another Part Of Me . .

We're Takin' Over  
This Is The Truth, Baby  
Another Part Of Me

Something tells me that my pixie of a sister had something to do with this. I thought as I heard the group approaching the house. _"Edward let Alice know that she's going to go_ _thought the worst Hades ever."_ I thought angrily.


	2. Sick Joke

BellaPOV

"Bella you're on in five!" stupid stage manager thinks he runs me. I am a seventy-one year old vampire. I'm not as innocent as they say. I took most of my attitude from my brother. Emmett. If I was human I would really be crying right now. The only thing I have left of him is the nickname he gave me. And if you called me that I will hurt you. I remember the day my brother died in front of me.

*Flashback*

"_Mr. Teddybear is out to get you Bella!" Rabbit said._

_I popped up out of my sleeping bag, and started heaving. After a couple of times I calmed down. Now I have to go potty. But I don't want to wake Emmy Bear. He says that big girls can do a lot on their own, so I wanna be a big girl! _

_After I finished doing my business, I started jumping up and down and whispering, "I'm a big girl now I'm a big girl now!" I was happy and excited until I heard a growl. I froze and turn around to see a big grizzly. I panicked and started whimpering for Emmett. _

_"__Emmy-Bear?"_

_"Emmy is you awake?"I whispered a little more loudly._

"_EMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEETTTTT" I screamed bloody murder. I didn't realize he came out of the tent until he charged at the bear. "EMMY BEAR STOP IT! STOP IT!"_

_He fell down to the ground after he got hit. _"_EMMY IMMA GO GET HELP! PLEASE DON'T DIE ON ME OKAY? WE'RE BEARS FOREVER RIGHT? SO STAY WITH MY McCARTHY! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME! ILL IS RIGHT BACK I PROMISE! I LOVE YOU"_

_I don't know how long it took me to run... but I eventually found help. When we returned he was gone. I went into hysterics and clenched on the rangers shirt for dear life._

*End of Flashback*

I was full out dry sobbing. I straightened my posture before I went out on stage.T hat interview was horrible! She made me so uncomfortable telling her the truth. I wanted to burn her to ashes. On my way back to the hotel, I called my best friend Maggie. She's also a vampire. Her powers are to go invisible and to communicate with other people lives. My powers is that I can copy other vampires powers and have them as my own. That is one of the reasons the Volturi tried to get me to join. I was snapped out of my thoughts with the ringing of my phone.

_Unknown Number_

"Hello?" i asked confused and with much curiosity.

"Hi Belly Bells its Emmett!" the stranger said excitedly. I got pissed off.

"Is this some kind of joke? Look I don't how you got my number but don't call again. And before I hang up that was not funny." I snapped and hung up. Now was one of those time when I was I could cry myself to sleep.


	3. Cullens Go To LA

**EMPOV**

"MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN DID YOU KNOW THAT I WAS GOING TO SEE MY LITTLE SISTER AS A VAMPIRE? DID YOU-"What the heck is that.

It's a hologram of Bells. The day I died. She looked to heartbroken. I started to dry sob.

"..She such an angel."

"She looks so much like Em."

"Aw why is she so sad...? Angels don't cry."

"Wonderful comments but now is not the time" I thought mainly toward Emmett.

_"Emmy bear you promised me you wouldn't leave!" _Bells said as she took a deep breath before continuing. _"I hope you know I love you and that I hope to see you again. I miss my big teddy bear!"_ she screamed and started punching the dirt." _Why did you leave me alone? Why you're not suppose to leave me!"_

_"Isabella!"_ someone called. _"Bella baby where are you?"_ I recognized that voice as my mothers.

_"Imma miss you Emmy bear." _She whispered before she kissed the dirt where I died. When the hallucination ended everyone was shocked. Some sad. Rose looks guilty. "Rose baby don't be guilty about anything. It wasn't your fault." I whispered as I hugged her to me.

"EEEEEEKKK" deranged pixie needs to shut up. Before I could tell her anything, "NOT right now Emmett maybe later… I know Bella's phone number." She pulled out her phone and started dialing.

"Hello?" My sister is alive! OMG happy dance! I snatched the phone away from her hands.

"Hi Bells its Emmett!" I said excited.

"Is this some kind of joke? Look I don't how you got my number but don't call again. And before I hang up that was not funny." She snapped before she hung up.

"They pull sick pranks on my sister? Alright where they at! Edward and Jasper go get my Jeep. Carlisle purchase us some plane tickets. Alice buy me a .9 mm gun with extra bullets. And after that everyone dress in black with black shades. Because we are the Men in Black." I stated. Everyone looked at me in shock. What did I say I meant what I said. Didn't it sound serious enough? " I MEANT WHAT I SAID STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THIS ISNT MY FIRST TIME SAYING SOME EDUCATED AND GET TO CHOPPING CHOP CHOP!" Ha that got them started.

I can't wait to see my sister. What are we gonna do? What will she say? Will she be mad?

LA HERE WE COME!


	4. Paris Here I Come

**BPOV**

Concerts...Photo shoots…interviews…. I'm a teenager for christsake! I need fun. I know I can change my appearance but I want to go outside without having to face paparazzi and without having to use my powers on anyone. My powers are that I'm a sponge. This means I can get any power I want by looking into vampires eyes. I can also cry, sleep, and eat human food if I please. I do it just to keep up my appearance. **[I know I wrote her powers in the last chapter but I just wanted to be specific.] **

Right now I finally have me some vacation time. For two short months. Hmm… should I go to Hawaii? Maybe France. Oh yes shopping in Paris! EEEKKK! Okay calm down. After Paris, I'm thinking visit to the Queen. I heard the got to rare jewelry…maybe if I can bribe her into giving me a couple possessions...huh … I wonder if she has the Cascades of Light? Now that's a ring. I got to pack though before these people change their minds. What to where oh what to take…

I ran human speed to my closet **[There are cameras in her condo because of protection :P] **and got my Prada suitcases and threw them on the floor. Okay suitcases check. Clothes. I think its going to be kind of cloudy so… I turnt around and threw five sundress into one of the cases with matching cardigans. Seven pairs of Abercrombie and Fitch jeans along with sevens of their shirts. I grabbed five coach hooded zip ups and threw them in the same suitcase and zipped it up.

Shoes! I opened the door at the end of my closet and walked into my shoe closet. I got my pink and white Jordans along with a pair of Jimmy Choos and threw them in the last suitcase. I grabbed my wedges, a couple flip flops, and two pairs of Jesus shoes and threw them into the suitcase. I grabbed the match Prada traveling case and threw some jewelry inside and inside the pouch I put my toiletries in. Before I zipped it I threw a picture of me and my brother inside.

"Hey Bob?" I shouted to the bellhop. "My bags are ready and the tip is on the coffee table." I said as I walked outside to my red Saleen S7 Twin-Turbo and waited until Bob put my bags into the trunk and drove off. My mind went back to wondering about what kind of people would want to prank call me about my brother. I mean common are people that desperate to talk to me? I mean I'm friendly with everyone I meet. So if you come up to me I would have started a conversation. I wonder how they got my number. "It's not easy to get!" I screamed out loud. Oops. I rolled up my windows to ignore the stares I received. Back to my thoughts, I think I have to change my number. I don't know if those creeps would put it on the internet. What happens if I did and I answered? What if it was the studio to see if it was true? What the paparazzi got a hold of it and hacked into my daily planner? Even though I can remember it anyway. Yeah I should change it quick fast and in a hurry.

I snapped out of yet another deep thought as I drove into the hanger of my private jet. "Hey James I trust you to drive my car into the plane garage?" He nodded his head vigorously. I leaned and whispered into his ear," One scratch, you're dead. IF the engine breaks. You're dead. Get the picture?" I said with venom in my voice as I flashed him my teeth.

"Yes ma'am Miss Bella ma'am," he said in a panicky yet deathly voice. I chuckled at his heart rate. I threw him my keys and walked onto the plane.

"Paris and England Here I Come!" I whispered to myself as I sat down.


	5. My Name Is

APOV

OMG! I get to meet Emmett's little sister! Okay we are so going shopping first; LA has the best stores… I'm thinking Coach, Chanel, Prada, and Ed Hardy! I hope she has good fashion sense or we're going to have some problems. But right now I don't care. I'm so excited that I'm literally bouncing in my seat. A flash of calm washed over me.

"Thanks babe," I muttered between kisses. Back to reality. How come Emmett never told us he had a sister! We could have been found her then. Maybe Edward would have a mate…._Sorry Edward_, I thought.

* * *

_*Vision*_

_"Hey James I trust you to drive my car into the plane garage?" He nodded his head vigorously. A beautiful girl with silky mahogany hair leaned forward and whispered into his ear," One scratch, you're dead. IF the engine breaks. You're dead. Get the picture?" She said with venom in her voice as she flashed him her teeth. _

_"Yes ma'am Miss Bella ma'am," he said in a panicky yet deathly voice. The girl chuckled at stuttered voice. She threw him a set of keys and walked onto a plane._

_"Paris and England Here I Come!" She whispered to herself as she sat down._

_*End of Vision*_

* * *

She has good taste in clothes. I have to ask where she got her Jimmy Choos from! Of course I might have to bribe her to give me that Saadian Onyx necklace. It's the only necklace made from Gitane in existence! So cute! The Chanel bag was so – wait did she say Paris here I come?

"Stop lady!" I yelled at the ticket person. "Change those tickets to the first flight to Paris in First Class." I added. Her taste in style is EW. The Wal-Mart makeup is not going to work. The fake crystal heels look like there beginning to break! EEEEKKKK. I squealed in my mind. "Sorry Edward" I muttered.

* * *

_*Vision*_

_A beautiful lady, in an elegant Victorian gown, smiling at a person._ "But who?" I thought.

"_I love you my Bella." A familiar voice said. _I know that voice… but from where- EDWARD HAS A MATE! AND ITS EMMETTD LITTLE SISTER! EEEKK!

"_I love you too my Edward." Bella said leaning in to get a chaste kiss._

_*End of Vision*_

* * *

I started saying the German Alphabet to block out my thoughts. Edward gave me a question look. I raised an eyebrow. He cocked his head to the side. I leaned my head back. He smiled a crooked grin. I'm sitting confused. Oh Crap!

_I'm a Barbie girl _

_In a Barbie world_

_You can brush my hair_

Teehee can't read my thoughts now Eddie boy. He growled at me. "What did I do Eddie?" I asked innocently. He snarled at me. Cocky, arrogant, stupid, mind-reading, prude, annoying brother.

"Shut up Alice." He muttered.

"Watch it Edward." Jasper snarled. My cute military husband defending me. I feel so loved. Always taking up for his short, pixie of a wife. Gosh I love him. They both sat down in there seats as the flight took off.

"Idiot."I thought to Edward.

* * *

_*Vision*_

"_Watch it Alice." Edward growled loudly enough for human ears."_

_*End of Vision*_

* * *

I nodded quickly while he smirked.

_***In Paris***_

That flight was so boring! Wow that's a pretty jet. A pretty browned head stepped out of it. She had on a white ruffled skirt about three inches above the knee. A pair of HONEY-23 light pink Pu Single Sole Mid Heels on with a light pink Abercrombie Joanna top going along with a diamond stud earrings with a matching necklace and a brown coach bag. My jaw dropped at the sight of her entering a Midnight Blue Lamborghini Murcielago . Dream. Car.

I waited until the passengers were off the plan and for the girl's bags to be placed inside the trunk before I ran, vampire speed, into the passenger side of her car. She screamed. "Sh! My name is Alice we're going to be best friends."

"_Um… okay Alice? ... My name is…."_

* * *

**Teehee! Can you guess who it is? Im surprised Alice didnt figure it out. Please Review!  
Much Love,**

**Mariah**


	6. Destruction

BPOV

"Um…Okay Alice… My name is Bella." I stated cautiously. I mean this is a stranger, not scratch that vampire that just literally hopped into my car. I would kill her but she seems nice.

"EEEKKK! You're Emmett's little sister? You guys look so much alike! I like your car by the way which I why I hopped in because I want to go where you're going and my coven is going to realize I'm gone in two seconds so STEP ON IT!" she shouted while I complied. I drifted onto the highway going 350mph for some weirdo. Geez what the heck is wrong with me. "Anyways I'm glad you didn't kill me as you planned. Can I stay with you in your hotel? We can be shopping buddies! Maybe we can go see the Eiffel tower together with tourists. Then we can go to a shop I know call _La Belle Café_. **[By the way the resturant is named after Bella but she doesn't know that.]**" Is she finished? I was about to ask but instead I got a "Yes Bella I'm Done. And yes I'm psychic so I know you were about to ask." Geez thanks. "Your welcome."

I just raised a brow at her. "To answer your question. Sure I don't know you but you can stay with me in my hotel room. I don't know you but I feel like I can trust you. Yes we can be shopping buddies and visit the places you like. And final my brother is alive? Like really?" barely managing to ask the last two questions.

"Yes he's alive. He's been so happy since he found out that you were alive. Just as a heads up he's married and she kind of doesn't like you. How do I know? Because she hides it from Em all the time. Diary." Wow… vampires keep diaries. Weird… "Yeah I know I was kind of freaked out when I found out she had one too because you know we have the perfect memory." She stated as I giggled.

Pulling up into Hotel Meurice , I gave the car person dude **[I don't know what their called]** the same warning I gave James and my keys. As the bellhops took my bags, I checked into the Belle Etoile Suite. Personalized just for me! Yes!

"Bella you own the Belle Etoile Suite?" Alice asked as I nodded. "OMG that's so awesome we tried to book it one time but they said we couldn't because it was owned…"

"Oh. Yeah don't do that again it kind of ticks me off when someone I don't know wants to stay in there. But since I know you just call me from now on." I stated seriously, as she nodded deathly scared for some reason. "Get on the Elevator Alice" I said between my giggles.

"Oh. Yeah that right. Ha." She whispered. Weird girl.

"This is your stop Ms. McCarthy." Liam said. I muttered a thanked and walked into my suite.

"Gah I forgot how this place looked. So beautiful." I muttered. Meanwhile Alice had to go the whole nine yards. Three…Two… One…

"Omg Bella. This is so cute. Better than the ones we have. You have to let me stay here sometimes with you. Eeek this closet is bigger than my whole house! It. Has. Stairs Bella. Stairs. And there organized by design. OMG I love you." She shouted as she hugged me.

"Mhm."I said as I pushed her away. "Where are you clothes?" I wondered. She quickly turnt her head and started back to my closet.

"Well you see I wanted so badly to ride in the car… ."She muttered the last part a bit to fast. "I forgot to get my luggage from off of the plane, so can I use yours?" she asked. I nodded my head slowly. Why the heck would you leave luggage to get into a car? Weird. "Thanks Bella!"

As she was taking a shower I flipped through the channels… hmm The Hills sounds well. I had a good five minutes to change so I can catch the episode in time. I grabbed my Victoria Secret's Cami & boyshort pajama outfit **[Outfit on profile]** and with matching underwear and went to take a shower. Once I was done I put my hair up into a neat pig tail and curled the ends. I flopped down on the suite bed next to Alice and started watching The Hills.

"Alice you want room service?" I asked. She looked at me like I had grown two heads. "One of my powers is that I can eat and allow other vampires to experience it to along with sleep, blushing, and tears." I explained.

"Oooohh. Can I get a steak with a sprite please then? I want medium rare." She pondered as I rang the kitchen.

"Hello my young Bella what would you like?"

"Can I get chocolate ice cream, a root beer, medium rare steak, sprite, and a salad with ranch dressing no tomatoes, onions or cucumbers?"

"Anything for you young one. It'll be up there in thirty minutes." He said and hung up after I muttered my thanks.

"Bella I'm kind of scared of eating that since I never ate it as a vampire." Alice whispered.

"I promise you'll like it remember with my powers?" I asked as I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Yea sure Bella." She cheered.

-After the Food was delivered-

"Take a bite Alice." I said as I planted my power in her. She looked at it disgustingly but ate it. She chewed it and wait for it… Two… One…

"This is so good thanks Bells!" She said with a mouth full of food.

"No Problem. You can still eat animal blood. And now that I put some of my power in you, you can eat food and sleep!" I cheered. She nodded because her mouth was literally stuffed. I turnt my attention back to the television, and continued to eat.

"Thanks that was so good! I'm so full!" She said as she laid down. "Now is when I wish I could sleep." She muttered.

"Okay but look at your eyes in the mirror first Alice." Curiously she stood up and went to the mirror.

"Wow I got my human eye color back! There blue again!" She yelled. Happily of course. I turnt the television off and pushed the cart outside of the suite. Once I checked that everything was put up I went to bed.

"Alice you said you wanted to sleep so lay down." I commanded groggily. Again with the curiosity. Like didn't I feed her the food? Isn't she a psychic? She's supposed to see this happening! But yet again she complied. Once I put her to sleep, I feel into my own slumber.

* * *

**Meanwhile with the Cullens…**

"Guys where is Alice?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know, but there's her luggage." Rose said.

"Maybe she went shopping." Emmett said.

"Emmett we all know Alice doesn't leave her bags like that."Esme scolded.

"Just call her!" Carlisle shouted from the couch. The hotel was filled with silence for a while.

"Fine!" Edward muttered as he dialed Alice's number.

"Hello you have reached Alice Cullen's Voicemail box. I'm sorry I didn't answer the phone but I promise to call you back. Bye!"

"What." Emmett started.

"The" Esme said

"Heck?" Jasper shouted. "It twelve o' clock at night all shops are closed! We've been looking for her everywhere!"

"Jasper honey lets wait until tomorrow. Right now we need to go hunt." Carlisle said.

* * *

**Back with Bella and Alice…**

Alice just won't shut up about the 'dreams' she had while she slept. So to shut her up for a quick second I removed her mouth so she couldn't talk. "Alice you're welcome. I'm glad you liked it. But can I please get dressed?" I asked as she nodded. Satisfied, I put her mouth back on and walked into the closet. I grabbed my yellow button smock wait bubble hem tube mini dress and slip it on along with a pair of white wedges. I placed my diamond solitaire earring into my ears. I plugged up my curling irons and curled my hair. I grabbed a brush to make it loose a little, and then applied some moose. I put on my waterproof mascara, which made my eyelashes longer. Once I was finished I placed a yellow flower pin in my hair. As I was walking out I grabbed my matching wallet and placed a couple thousand dollars inside along with my black card, VS card, Books-A-Million card, ID, and the room key.

Once Alice came out we were on our way. We had on the same thing except hers is blue. As we were walking into the parking garage we received cat calls and will you marry me's. Disgusting. Once I came into my personal part of the garage, which is the hidden, we hopped into my silver 2011 Lotus Elise and drove to the mall. Just as we pulled up someone called Alice's phone.

"Can I answer it?" I don't know why but I just wanted to. She nodded and gave me her IPhone 3.

"Hello?" I questioned the person as we started walking into the mall.

"Who is this?"

"This is Bella now who is this?"

"Oh nice to meet you well my name is Jasper."

"Same to you but may I ask why you're calling?"

"Well I wanted to talk to MY wife." He stated as he emphasized my. Alice heard because she giggled and began walking in to Macy's.

"Well we're having OUR Bff bonding trip which you're interrupting." I said putting emphasis on our.

"Well sorry." He muttered.

"You can come to the car show with us later on Jasper." I said to sound nice.

"Um… sure?" he questioned.

"Okay than bye."I said and hung up.

"That was funny Bells. I'm pretty sure he said so I should probably call him back." She stated as I passed her phone back.

"Okay." I said and walked off into the dresses section. I saw a cute dress hanging up on the wall and I ran to get it. Just as I touched it some blonde chick grabbed it. "Sorry but I saw it first." I said as I snatch it and walked off.

"No you didn't so give it back." She snarled. Childish much?

"Security!" I cried. It was like as soon as he heard that word he came running. I started crying and said,"This lady *sniff* is trying to take this from me *sniff* I mean it's just a dress right?" I acted. Old mad looked so awe struck and by the time I finished he turnt to Blondie **[No offense to the blondes]** and started scolding her. I giggled under my breath and walked off.

After I paid for my dress I went to find Alice. She was with a bunch of people. But what caught my eye was a bronze haired man. He was so hot. And Muscular. "Hey Alice!" I chirped.

"Bella meet my family. This is Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward." She pointed out each person. I couldn't help but think that Emmett looked like my brother.

"Nice to meet you guys!" I said.

"Hey you Brunette!" Oh gosh. Blondie's back. Alice raised an eyebrow which I just shrugged off. "You owe me a dress!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry I owe you nothing." I said simply in a duh tone.

"You took that dress from me! And got me escorted my security!" she yelled again.

"You mean the dress that I bought? Which you tried to wrestle me for? It's just a dress go order it!" I yelled into her face. She looked shock. When was the last time someone yelled in her face?

"That's it you me outside right now!" she said.

"Okay its so on!" I shoved my bag into Alice's arm and followed Blondie into a deserted parking lot.

"Bring it on blonde." I said and just looked at her bored. She pounced at me but I froze her in mid air and kicked her into a light pole. She growled which I returned and charged at her. I pulled her hair as she tried to pull mine which I managed to tie up before we came out here. I grabbed her wrist and flipped her and put my foot on her neck. I leant down and whispered in her ear. "You my friend messed with the wrong one. But this was just a warm-up next time I. Will. Kill You." I said slowly.

I walked back to a shocked Alice, grabbed my bag and walked to my car; once I got in I drove off leaving behind seven shocked vampires and one furious chick.

California girls  
we're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
so hot  
we'll melt your Popsicle  
Oooohh Oh Oooohh

"Hello?" I asked as I answered my phone.

"Hey Bella do you mind if I bring my family back to the hotel with me?" she asked.

"Yea sure." She thanked me which I muttered my welcomes to and walked to the front desk.

"Miss McCarthy how may I help you?" Jimmy asked.

"Alice is bringing a couple of guests with her. But if you see a blonde chick with them who is really pretty don't let her in." I order.

"Yes ma'am"

"Thank you." I said and walked to the elevator. As I stepped inside a little girl started squealing.

"Can I have your autograph?" she asked with a toothy grin and big doe blue eyes.

"Sure thing what's your name?"

"Isabelle. It sounds like yours which is cool huh?" she asked to which I nodded and laughed.

"Yeah. To Isabelle, Make life rock and melt keep up with the sun-kissed skin. Luvs- Bella" I read the message to her. "There you go."

"Thank you! Bye." She said and got off.

Once I got into my suite I change into a pair of black sweatpants, with a mint green tank top, with matching green flower studded earrings. I pulled my hair into a neat pig tail and curled the end. I placed my worn clothing in the hamper and dropped down on my bed. An hour after watching Vantage Point, I heard the Pixie.

"Bella!" she said as she jumped beside me on my bed.

"What?" I said dully.

"Come on meet my family." I got up and muttered. "I thought I already did?" and her reply for that? "Silly Bella."

I walked into my living room and saw everyone there except blonde. I cracked a smile mentally and sat down on the arm chair. "Hello everyone." I said in a dull tone. This earned me a slap in the head. "Ouch Alice that hurt."

"_Place nice"_ she sent to me mentally.

"_Fine"_ I replied which earned me a slap. "What was that for now?" I said I heard them giggling.

"_Smile"_ she thought. I turnt and face the amused looking family and put on a forced smile.

"So Bella if you don't mind me asking, why isn't my wife allowed to come up here?" The big dude said scornfully.

That. Pissed. Me. Off. I visibly turnt red and replied "Your wife isn't my guest nor My friend which means I said she CAN NOT come up here if you want her you can go and be with her." I said through clenched teeth. Guess what I earned for that. SLAP!

"What the heck Alice?" I shouted.

"Be nice about Rosa-"

"Be nice? You're the one that said that she was-"I was cut off because her was went over my mouth.

"That she was a very intelligent young lad." Alice lied.

As I was struggling to get her hand off my mouth the door open. "Wow nice suite whose is it? Hello anyone here?" I knew that voice. Blonde is back. I growled loudly and fought against Alice to let me go.

"Why hello there brunette what bring you to our suite?" Blonde asked.

That was it. I shoved Alice off and stood in blondes face which she coward from. My eyesight was red so I knew she could see the flames in them. "This is MY suite. Why are YOU here in the first place? Do I need to kick your behind by MY self? I will throw YOU out of THAT window but trust me that's not even close to what I have in mind because I –"here we go again with the clamped mouth. I fought off of it.

"I knew this was your house Brunette. I just wanted to look at it." She picked up a picture of me and Emmett. "Who is this?" she asked. "Oh well" she said and broke it. My eyes turnt black and I let my inner vampire take control.

"Jasper step back and let her loose. Rose just crossed the line." Alice warned. When I was free I pounced on blonde. I used another power to make it feel like she is burning while I punched her. Her screams made me even angrier which made the burning get worst. I tore her arm off and stood up ready for a real fight.

"Bella stop." Somebody warned. Which I just growled too.

"Come on Bella if you do this then someone will inform the Volturi." Someone said. I just snarled at them.

"Get up Blonde. Who the heck do you think you are coming in my house thinking you can break my things? **I will kill you**." I said slowly emphasizing the last four words.

"Bella stop!" Alice said. I blinked a couple of times before I got my eyesight back. I stood straight and look at blonde.

"Get. Out." I ordered and walked back into my room. After a couple a seconds I heard the door shut and I was alone. I feel into a deep sleep and couldn't help but shed a few tears.


	7. Confrontation

**Sorry i was late to update. Right now im a little sad that i didnt get as many reviews as i wanted but i'm still going to write the story for some fans benefits. **

* * *

**APOV**

I can believe Rose would do something like that. She told us to leave, but I'm not about to leave my sister! She can do whatever she wants but I am going to talk to her. I stopped before stepping into the elevator. I looked up and was met with six curious glances and one impatient one. "I have to talk to her." I whispered, mostly all of them nodding understandingly except Rose. I watched as the elevator closed before I turnt around to make my way back to Bella. I used the key she gave me to unlock her door, as I went in I was met by projections of Bella as a younger kid.

* * *

'_Emmy Bear I want ice cweam!'_ _Bella said with a toothy grin._ She was so cute and she had taste in style at a young age.

'_Any thing for you my bells'_ _he said and went into another room._

* * *

All of a sudden the scene changed. It was a younger Bella and another girl with long flowing black hair and piercing gray eyes. '_Chasity we have to find Alice! You and I both know her visions are for good!_' she yelled through her tears.

'_You go find her Bells; I want to find the man who did this to my sister.'_ The girl said with venom in her voice._ 'If I do not come back soon, we will meet again in the future. I promise for you and my sister.'_ As soon as she said sister she took off.

_Bella walked down a path. After about thirty minutes she was face to face with a gate that said ASYLUM. She made her way inside looking around curiously. After about ten doors she came to the door that lead to the cells. She slowly opened it and walked down the creaky wooded stairs. 'Alice?' she whispered. She looked in every cell for a sign of Alice. As she came to her last and final cell, she saw the necklace that she and Alice had made when they were five. She slowly walked towards it and picked it up. 'Alice' she choked and slid down the wall. 'Why you? Why now? First my brother and now my sister! When I find the person who did this, he. Will. Die.' She rambled._

* * *

Suddenly the scene changed again. _Bella was walking down a deserted street. She was dress in an elegant gown with a fur coat. She had curls in her head and was wearing no make-up._

'_Hello there little miss,' someone said. 'My name is Royce King, What do you say me and you have a little fun huh?' Royce said. _

_Bella stood her ground and looked at him in disgust. She stepped up in his face and spat, 'You are marrying Rosalie Hale, and I will not help you cheat on her! I don't even know you enough to do that with you.' She said in anger._

'_Listen here you little brat I'm going to get my way.' He pulled his fist back and collided it with her face. She was knocked out. He took that opportunity to take her to an abandoned warehouse, tie her up and rip her clothes off._

'_Wake up you little slut.' He spat. She opened her eyes in cringed back in fear._

'_I wanted you to be awake when I do this. I will make this easy for you.' He said and began his process._

I let out a gasp and took in the scenery before me. _Rosalie has thought she was the one who scared Royce first and killed him. Bella got to him first though. _She was a vampire. 'She was also a vegetarian like us.' I thought.

_She jumped through his window and walked to the side of his bed. He kicked him off the bed and into the wall. As she walked up to him she asked, 'Remember me?' she asked. He shook his head. 'No you don't? Well let me refresh your memory shall I?' She pulled her hand back and her fist collided with his face. 'Open your eyes you little slut.' She spat in the same tone he used when he said it to her. 'Right now I am going to put you in pain. But some time soon Rosalie is coming back to finish the job.' She said calmly but strained. She yanked his leg out and stepped on his knee cap while he yelped in pain. She slapped him. 'The more you scream the worst it's gonna get.' She said and twist his arm causing it to break._

'_Well I am afraid I have to go. Your ex wife is coming so I need to get a good view for this.' She said as she jumped into a tree out of view, even for a vampire, and watched with curiosity._

* * *

I just sat there thinking. She knew me before she was a vampire? Maybe I can ask her about my human life? Is my sister alive still? I was so deep in thought I didn't notice Bella standing in front of me. She tilted her head in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Bella I am sorry for Rosalie, I came back because I thought you were going to need me." I whispered replaying my words to check I didn't give a hint of excitedness **[I made it up, I think]** anywhere in between.

"You do know I can read you mind right? I also know you want to know more about your human life am I correct?" she asked as she sat down on the floor, cross-legged in front of me. I nodded eagerly, but as she began to explain, I cut her off.

"Can we order some more food I want to try it again?" I said using my famous pout. She nodded her head in shame muttering something about 'shouldn't have given that stupid pixie the food in the first place.' I just smiled and acted like I didn't hear.

After thirty minutes, I got my food and began to eat. 'Okay at the time I was human but as you saw I was the age of twelve.' She began. 'I went to Biloxi a couple of years after I turned eight. I left my parents because they tried to replace my brother with an adopted child. Eventually some nice people took me in and I became your neighbor. You were thirteen and Chasity was the same age as me. All three of us were inseparable. One day we were walking in the woods to our usual hangout, which is a meadow, and you stopped and put on a blank expression. After a few seconds, you said that someone was going to fall. I looked up and saw three little boys playing in the trees. Before I could stop you, you shouted 'Stop you're going to fall.' The kid just laughed which caused him to slip and break his neck when he landed. The other boys stopped to look at you with pure anger. They said you were a witch and that you needed to be be-headed. We ran home after that and told your mother. But not long after a crowd was formed and you were taken from us. You were gone for five months before we decided to go look in asylums because we knew you weren't dead. Chasity left to go find the man who put you there right after we discovered that you were placed and in asylum. While she left to go find him, I went to go inside to look for you. Eventually I found your cell but your body was missing.' She said a tear dropped from her face. Suddenly I felt wet pools of tears on my cheeks too; I was shocked but turn my attention back to Bella who had a faraway look plastered on her face. 'All I saw was the necklace that we made together on my tenth birthday.' She chuckled and said 'I still have it too. I wear mines all the time and so does Chasity.' She said as she pulled out a necklace that I never noticed until now. It had a 35k sterling silver chain with a math heart shaped locket. One the front is had in small engravings, _CKB, IMM_, and _MAB_. I was confused until she said 'CKB means Chasity Katrielle Brandon. IMM means Isabella Marie McCarthy and MAB means Mary Alice Brandon.' She stated proudly. She opened it up and there was a picture of three girls. I noticed me stand in the middle making a goofy smile with my tongue sticking out. Bella has her eyes cross eyed and smiling large and Chasity just made her face look like she smelt something disgusting, but you could see the humor in her eyes.

'All our necklaces are the same except yours is gold and Chases is bronze.' She said. Before I could get the words out, 'Yea sure it's in my closet somewhere.' She muttered running into her bedroom. While she was looking I finished eating my pasta and breadsticks. This stuff was really good. Five minutes later she returned with the necklaces hanging out of her hands. 'Here you go. I promised Chasity that if we didn't find you in the next century, that we would make a grave in our meadow with our lockets placed inside of it. But since you're here we don't have to worry about it.' She said smiling.

We chatted and gossiped for a few hours until my phone rang.

_I'm a Barbie girl_

_In a Barbie world..._

Embarrassed I flipped it open without letting the song finish.

"Emmett why did you change my ringtone?" I yelled as soon as I said Emmett, Bella perked up reaching for the phone. "Hold on Emmett, Bella wants to talk to you." I said and passed her the phone.

"Hey Emmy bear!" she said. She hasn't even talked to him yet and claimed him as her brother. She sent me a look that said 'duh you idiot this is my brother'. I raised my eyebrow while she chuckled.

* * *

**Sorry guys that i havent had Bella to 'Officialy' meet Edward yet. But i promised it Coming soon. Please Review!**


	8. The Wrestle

BPOV

"Hey Emmy Bear!" I hollered into the phone. I heard him chuckled. _She hasn't even talked to him yet and claimed him as her brother. _Alice thought. I shot her a look that meant to say duh you idiot it is.

"Hello Bella." He said calmly. He sounded sad.

"What's wrong big brother?" I said sounding sad also. I snuck a quick glance at Alice who was looking sympathetic.

He let out a gasp and squealed like a girl who caused me and Alice to burst out laughing. "You remember I am your brother? That is so awesome. My little sister is famous I can finally give you 'The Talk' and keep the boys away from you! Then we have to pull some pranks on each these people who are giving me freaky glances." Emmett said so fast I had trouble keeping up.

"That is the plan! I know the perfect pranks but we can't do any on Alice because she's going to help. Anyways what's been happening?" I said

"Well nothing really. I got married; go to high school every ten years. Boring. I wrestle with Edward and Jasper. As usual pull pranks. In my free time I tend to have a moment with my –"

I cut him off. "Ew don't need to hear about that. Edward and Jasper?" I asked knowing they could hear me. I heard them say 'Yea Bella?' "I challenge both of you to a wrestle." All of a sudden everyone and thing got quiet before they burst into laughter except Alice because she saw what was happening. I heard the phone being passed around and I soon heard velvety voice that caused me to have my mouth hanging open. Alice closed it though.

"Sorry little Bella but we don't want to hurt you." Edward said. I growled.

"Don't call me little." I said. He got quiet so I continued. "I can take you right now. You and Jasper meet me at a clearing ten miles outside the skirts of Paris." I commanded.

"Ma'am yes ma'am" he said trying to be funny. I growled and broke the phone causing it to become dust. Me and Alice rushed downstairs and got into my Large Black Hummer3 and drove to the clearing. When we pulled up they were already there. As I got out the truck, Emmett was staring at my baby so I threw him my keys.

"Break the truck I Break the driver" I said darkly and walked up to the hooligans who 'claim' they can hurt me. The stuck their hands out as some kind of truce while Alice just giggled. I blocked her mind. While Jasper and Edward were to busy to notice, I spit on my hands and shook theirs. They looked back at me and frowned.

"Ew." Jasper said simply and wiped his hands on his pants. Edward mimicked the same thing.

"Stop moping and lets wrestle!" I whined stomping my foot. They laughed which made me growl. Emmett being as stupid as he is blasted** Rockstar 101by Rihanna** as the fight began.

_I told ya__  
__I told ya__  
__I told ya__  
__Baby__  
__Baby__  
__Uh, uh__  
__I told ya, baby__  
__Uh-oh__  
__I told ya, baby__  
__Uh-oh__  
__I told ya, baby__  
__Uh-oh__  
__I told ya, baby__  
__Uh-oh__  
__I told ya, baby__  
__Uh-oh__  
__I told ya_

I kept my ground while they circled me like I was some type of prey. Jasper jumped at my but I was too quick and as soon as he was in the air I jumped up and kicked him and the head. Flipping backwards kicking Edward as he began to pounce on me also. I waited for them to get up so we can continue.

_Got up in the club__  
__Posted in the back__  
__Feeling so good__  
__Looking so bad_

_Rocking this skirt__  
__Rocking this club__  
__Got my middle finger up__  
__I don't really give a fuck__  
_

They got up. Both looking very weak from my kicks. _  
_

_Rocking these diamonds._I started pointing at my diamond earrings with my hangs on my hips.

_I'm rocking this chain. _I pulled out my necklace moving it side to side

_Make sure you get a picture. _Alice took out my red kodak camera and took pictures.

_I'm rocking my fame. _Esme pulled out one of my CD's while i did the same pose on the cover.

_To be what you is__  
__You gotta be what you are__  
__The only thing I'm missing__  
__Is a black guitar.__  
_

I turned to Edward and gave him a dazzling smile. He froze completely and stared at me with his mouth hanging agape. I giggle innocently; I ran up and punch him square in the face sending him into the forest. I turnt around and tackled Jasper.

_I'm a Rockstar__  
__Hey baby__  
__I'm a Rockstar__  
__Hey baby_

_Big city__  
__Bright lights__  
__Sleep all day__  
__Up all night_

_Hey baby__  
__I'm a Rockstar__  
__Hey baby__  
__I'm a Rockstar_

_Hey baby its..__  
__Big cities__  
__and bright lights__  
__Sleep all day__  
__up all nights_

I counted to ten inside my head. I leaned down and placed my lips beside his ear and whisper, "You're out commander." I said victoriously. Emmett boomed with laughter while Alice looked at him sympathectically laughing. He got up sulking and walked to stand beside Alice.

_Baby I'm a__  
__Oh, baby I'm a__  
__Oh, baby I'm a__  
__Oh, baby I'm a__  
__Oh, baby I'm a__  
__Oh, baby I'm a__  
__Oh, baby I'm a__  
__Oh, baby I'm a__  
__Hey, hey, hey_

_Six inch walker. _I pointed to Alice's six inch heels._  
__Big shit talker._ I put on a mean look and looked a Rosalie. Ha. She actually looks scared._  
__I never play the victim. _I looked down at an Edward holding his face._  
__Id rather be a stalker._ I pranced around him like i'm a lion.

_So baby take me in__  
__I'll disobey the law__  
__Make sure you frisk me good__  
__Check my panties and my bra_

_Wildn out__  
__A crazy house__  
__With my white jacket on__  
__Wont you come__  
__And sign me out_

_To be what you is__  
__You gotta be what you are__  
__The only thing I'm missing__  
__Is a black guitar_

_I'm a rockstar__  
__Hey baby__  
__I'm a rockstar__  
__Hey baby__  
_

I got a vision that Edward was going to try and sneak up on me in ten seconds. So I sat down while they gave me curious glances, I listened as Edward stood behind me. I smiled my evil grin and kicked my leg up to kick him square in the chin. I tackled him and put his legs behind his ears. He cried and pain.

"Give up?" I asked and he nodded. I let him go and he ran between Jasper and Alice looking fearfully at me. "That's five thousand boys." I said simply and held my hand out. They looked at me curiously. "You both bet Emmett five thousand that I wasn't going to win and I want my cut to!" I said seriously. Everyone laughed except Jasper and Eddie-Boy as they had to pay up.

I looked strangely at Alice because she was blocking her thoughts. I'm glad i'm not the only one frustrated because Eddie-Kins is looking the same. "Guys Bella knows me, and Rosaliefrom out human lives." ...

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Punishment

BPOV

That pixie is so dead. I made my decision to destroy all of her clothes and credit cards, which of course she saw and looked at me panicking. I smirked, that what you gets.

"What do you mean that little whore knew me in my human life?" Rosalie shouted. Strike One.

"Well Rose, she was another one of Royce's victims and she beat him before you got to him." Alice said in a duh tone.

"Still doesn't mean that she knows me!" Strike two. One more strike and you're out.

"Don't do it Bella."Alice Warned.

"Do what?" I asked innocently. Maybe a little bit too much because everyone was looking at me like they were shouting, "I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE GOING TO DO SO DROP IT KID."

"You know what."

"I don't"

"Yes you do" she challenged.

I raised an eyebrow. "Don't."

"Do."

"Don't"

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Do."

"Don't." She caught her mistake and glared at me. Guess what her present was? A…smirk.

"Rose she's counting strikes in her head that way when you get to strike three…" she faked cough. "She's going to attack you." That evil-looking, backstabbing, black haired, shopaholic, freak, ALICE!

"I don't think she can take me." Rose said calmly. But I could practically feel her fear all the way over here. Woosie.

I looked her in the eye, I made sure they were red and had flames showing in them. "Really? You think you can take me?" I said still giving her the stare down. She didn't answer. "Well do you?" I was getting rather impatient. She shook her head so fast that I, Bella, thought her head would come off. I laughed to myself. "I think you just met your match."

I changed my eye color back and faced the rest of the family. "I actually knew all of you in your human lives except Carlisle, Edward, and Esme." I said calmly. I sighed deeply and muttered, "You want to know what roles I play in your lives don't you?" They nodded their heads slowly as if they were unsure what to do. Funny they looked like they planned this. "I want to talk about Jaspers first. His was fun!" I exclaimed, while Emmett growled. "Shut up Emmett." I said softly and full of innocence. Crap, this must be a new power. Maybe not. Okay don't get too excited. Never mind I'm already am!

"Okay so it was the year 1939, the year WWII started. I was doing my usual run when I came across a campsite for the U.S Army. I remembered my grandfather telling me that he was once in WWI. I knew I couldn't be a solider, so I went in disguise as a nurse. Being a newborn and all I had good blood lust control. That's where I met Jasper. He was one of the commanders. He used to come in every day to check up on his soldier's. After a while we became good friends. He did have his suspicions about what I was, but he never asked like the polite man he was. One day, I met my first vampire. They could see the future like you could Alice. So I being the copy power machine that I am copied his powers. After a couple weeks of training with the new power, I began to get visions that would help our country. This is how we won thank you very much! I saw a vision that Jasper was going to meet Alice a few weeks before New Years. I remember getting so excited that I actually looked like Alice for a few seconds. And I never saw Jazz since I literally forced him into the bar. Which is why you saw him fall down in front of you Alice." I said with a big grin. I mean it was actually funny. I shoved him so hard he broke the doors. HAHAHA!

"You're the one that set us up?" Alice and Jasper both said at the same time. I nodded my head missing the point…Not that I care or anything. Cough. They looked at each other and charged at me. I screamed bloody murder and ran behind Emmett. I changed my appearance to make it look like I had a scratch on my arm with silver blood oozing out. I made sure to add the tears. All that done before Emmett turnt around with his eyebrow raised.

"They…hurt me." I said going into sobs. I felt Emmett pick me up and hug me to him. I looked up from over his should and saw Alice and Jasper with their jaws dropped. I smiled a huge smile and went back to my 'fake' crying. Emmett turnt us around and faces the two abusers.

"Which one of you did it?" he roared which actually made me jump. Now I'm afraid to rat myself out. Maybe I should keep this up. They both started stuttering completely scared until Jasper made a full sentence. The sentence that may change this whole situation.

"Emmett did you see how fast she ran? We couldn't catch her!" he exclaimed. Crap. Busted. Emmett set me down slowly and gave me 'The Look'. You know the looks parents give their children when they misbehave. Well here I am! Except I'm getting it from my brother. Quick think of a plan. Think Think Think. **[Jimmy Neutron! Ha]** I got it! I changed into the body of a three year old. With two pigtails at the top of my head. I had a lime green bow on each one. I had on a white turtle neck with a Ralph Lauren Winter Coat Vest. I had on black skinny jeans with white UGG boots. My gloves were a hot pink matching my vest. I made sure to put on the tears.

"I didn't wean to! I was having fwun. Pease don't huwt mwe." I whispered. Hoping it work. Hope it work. Hope it work. Hope it work. He didn't give in until… I opened my eyes fully showing my brown doe eyes and poked out my lip. Making sure it quivered like I was beginning to cry.

"Emmett don't fall for it! She will use it every time she gets in trouble if you fall for it!" Alice shouted. That's where she's wrong. No one and I mean no one can resist my eyes once you catch them. I turned to Alice with the same look plastered on my face. Just like that, she was giving in into the warp of my precious eyes. Ha. I looked at everyone else. Rosalie was looking at me in pure awe and with sympathy. Carlisle was shocked and in awe also. Like he just wanted to give me a hug and say its okay. Esme looked like she was beginning to dry sob and come get me. Jasper was full out whimpering because of the emotions which made him want to come and squish the dear life out of me. Lastly Edward, dear hot boy Edward. His eyes were full of love and awe. Crap I didn't notice how hot he looked. He had a green shirt that was hugging to his chest showing his ABS. Cue for drool! He had on dark wash jeans and white Nikes. He had on a black long-sleeved undershirt which made him look like… Oh my gosh…

I was snapped out of my ogling when Emmett picked me up and hugged me like I was dying. "It's okay Bells." He whispered. Oh no. I swear I heard the click in his head. "But as a punishment! You must stay like this for one month and let me drive your truck." My jaw literally dropped.

"But I no wanna do that! I wanna drive two Emmy." I said really beginning to cry. If he does this, he's taking away my money, clothes, and cars, my everything!

"To late for that bells." I stomped my foot and pouted. He chuckled and grabbed my hand. "Lets go Little Bells." He shouted, as I winced.

"No!"

"Bells make a car seat appear right there." He said pointing to the middle seat in the back of my Hummer. I humped and turnt my head away like I didn't hear him. "Do it or I rip the cards." He said holding up my black card. My VS card. BOOKS A MILLION OH NO! Why oh why did I do this? I made the stupid car seat appear and sat in it while he buckled me in.

"Bwondie is not witting in my tuck or its going to be pure-"I was cut off by the one and only herself slipping in next to me. I screamed and cried," I don't wanna! I don't wanna!"

"Sh. It's okay!" she cooed. Who does she think she is? Sucking up to me. In my truck. I want so badly to kick her-

"Bella, Emmett said don't change back for a month." Tinkerbelle said slipping in the other sit beside me. I turnt my head the other way trying to ignore her. Wait a minute. He said don't change back to my ORIGINAL self. He never said I couldn't impersonate. "Don't even think about it." Devil Chick growled.

* * *

I was sitting on my bed at home thinking of what I should do. They want me to act like a three year old. That's what they are going to get. I screamed and started thrashing around on my bed, throwing a complete fit. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper came rushing in trying to see what was wrong, since the girls and Carlisle had to hunt. Eddie picked me up and started cooing at me. Weird but cute.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked looking at his brothers for some kind of help. What did I want?

"Bella please calm down you're giving me a headache." Emmett complained. Oh you're in for it brother dead. I wailed and thrashed in Edwards arms. My screams getting louder by the second. Jasper just sat there chuckling. Emmett and Edward growled at him which made him laugh.

"Emmett you're the one who told her she has to stay in that body for a month. So she's going to act like one." Jasper said. I knew I loved him for some reason. They looked at me trying to think of something. Gah! A book would be fine dang it! I started trying to pull myself out of Edwards grasp trying to get on the floor. They looked at me confused. I started screaming and reaching for the floor.

", DANG IT EDWARD SHE WANTS TO GET DOWN!" Jasper screamed completely frustrated. Big penny head let out a big 'O' and put me down. I stared up at them evilly. ",Oh no you don't!" Too late. I used my powers to make them sleep. While they were on the floor, I changed back to my regular body, grabbed my cards and keys and left.

* * *

I set my bags down looking at the boys to make sure they were still sleep. I put my clothes up and threw away the evidence. Except for the receipts but I hid those. I ran into the living room and changed back into my 'punishment' form. This time I wore a pair of Tinkerbelle pants, with a white tee shirt. I left my hair down with two pink clips to pull it up on one side. I turnt my T.V on the movie Karate Kid and waited for the doosh bags to wake up.

After a while I got bored. I made a boy my age pop up next to me. He had dark hair that was cute into a military style. He was wearing a pair of Khaki cargo shorts with a blue polo shirt. I turnt to him and said ", Wanna make out?" He nodded. So here we were two three year olds making out until…

"BELLA WHAT THE HECK?" Edward shouted. I jumped back and made the boy disappear. I looked up into Eddies eyes and saw hurt and anger inside of them.

"It wasn't what it wooked wike?" I asked. Not working. Dude look pissed. His nostrils were flaring and his eyes turnt into a dark color. Not good.

"Who was that Bella before I go wake Emmett." He questioned not looking at me.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" he asked while I shook my head.

",So you just make some dude pop up and here and kiss him? You're three Bells!" he yells while I flinched back. ", I am so telling Emmett." He said as he went back into the room.

"NO YOU'RE" what up with people cutting off people these days. There standing in front of me was an angry looking Emmett. Jasper was just as bad. Edward just stood there and smirked.

"ISABELLA MARIE MCCARTHY! I AM GOING TO—" blah blah blah. I got bored after he said my first name so I sat down and zoned out. I am soo hungry. I wonder how a chocolate cookie would be right now? Large, chocolate, milky, sweetness! With egg rolls and a salad. Omg a salad. The ranch with the cheese and bacon… I moaned and licked my lips subconiously. "BELLA!" I looked up at the call of my name.

"What were you thinking about that made you moan?" Edward asked. Silence. Creepy. Silence. "Was it about that boy cause I swear" he was cut off by Alice saying "WE'RE HOME" good timing. Rosalie and me started to get along so I hope she goes with the plan. I looked at the boys and smirked before crying out loud. I pounded my fist on the floor and used my powers to make my face red like I was crying forever!

Rosalie and Alice burst through the doors looking angrily at the boys then at me. I reach up for them as Rosalie picked me up. I laid my face and the crook of her neck and continued to cry as she rubbed my back soothingly. Alice looked at them while they looked at me accusingly. Rose took me in the living room where Esme was. She took me in her arms while Rosalie went back in the room with Alice.

**RPOV**

"WHY DID YOU MAKE HER CRY?" I yelled as soon as I closed the door behind me. "DO I NEED TO SHOVE MY HEEL UP SOMEONES REAR END?"

"ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER US OR SIT THERE LOOKING AT US DUMBFOUNDEDLY. AN INNONCENT THREE YEAR OLD IS IN THERE CRYING AND SHE WILL NOT CALM DOWN SO WHAT DID YOU DO?" They looked at us and smirked. They told us what happened while we were gone.

"That's it?" I asked calmly. I looked at my stupid husband and Edward and Jasper. "THAT'S IT? YOU DO REALIZE THAT SHE IS ALMOST EIGHTY YEARS OLD BUT IN THE BODY OF A THREE YEAR OLD. OF COURSE SHE GOING TO MAKE OUT WITH A BOY BECAUSE SHE WAS BORED…hey do you smell new clothes?" I asked Alice. I don't remember going shopping lately. As a matter of fact, I didn't go shopping. As soon as I said that the cries stopped.

I walked in the living room and saw Bella eating a cookie. Aw she looked so cute and innocent. Her face was red from crying as were her eyes. You could see the tear drops that fell on her shirt. She looked up at me and raised her arms. I smiled so big I was surprised my face didn't break. I picked her up and took the cookie from her hands. She laid her head on my shoulder and fell asleep.

All of a sudden everyone was in the middle of a black room. I mean literally there was no light. "Guys this is what happened to me when I found out about how she knew you guys." Alice whispered.

I wonder who its about this time.


End file.
